


sugar honey iced tea

by ilovemygaydad



Series: october 2019 spooky season stuff [3]
Category: Cartoon Therapy, Thomas Sanders
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 20:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20879951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovemygaydad/pseuds/ilovemygaydad
Summary: summary: jumping in leaf piles is fun! jumping in leaf piles when it’s raining is significantly less fun.warnings: maybe a swear, spider mention (just a mention), teasing, implied kissing, food mention, depression mention, and possibly something else





	sugar honey iced tea

**Author's Note:**

> day three of [hiddendreamer68's october prompts list on tumblr](https://hiddendreamer67.tumblr.com/post/187839718185/yup-i-made-a-prompt-list-open-to-anyone-and)! today's word is "outside"

“Emi, babe, you’re gonna–dear lord…” Remy sighed as they watched their boyfriend jump into yet another giant leaf pile in the park. They didn’t exactly have the heart to tell him that there could be spiders or sticks or rocks hidden inside. Emile would’ve been _crushed_.

“What?” Emile teased, pulling his bright orange cloak tight around his shoulders. “Did they not have leaf piles in Louisiana?”

Remy rolled their eyes. “Course they had leaf piles, sugar. I’m just not a fan of jumpin’ in them.”

Emile just sighed and flopped down into the pile of crispy leaves. He stared up at the sky, and Remy watched from a few feet away with a smile. It was nice to just be out and about together; neither of them had to worry about pleasing their friends or family. They could simply be their normal, excited selves. Remy took a sip of their PSL. Being with Emile was always a good cure for their pumpkin-spiced seasonal depression.

“Rem?”

“Yeah?” Remy responded, snapping out of their thoughts. Emile had sat up and was staring at them with a concerned expression.

“I think I felt a couple of raindr–oop!” Emile startled a bit as a thick raindrop fell right onto the lens of his glasses.

Remy swore under their breath as they gathered up Emile’s bag and their leftover lunch. Emile was already out of the leaf pile, but neither of them had an umbrella to protect them from what was quickly turning into a full-on downpour.

“Over there!” Emile shouted and pointed over at a pavilion a few dozen yards away. Before Remy could even get a word out, he was already sprinting towards shelter. They sighed heavily as they watched the orange cloak billow in the wind for a few seconds until they remembered the rain and followed.

“This’d better not ruin my jacket,” Remy grumbled when they reached shelter. They took off the leather jacket and set it flat on one of the picnic tables to (hopefully) dry it off a bit. Their thin t-shirt did very little to stave off the chilly air, but their jacket was far more important.

Suddenly, a bundle of cloth was thrown directly at their face, and they barely caught it before it hit the ground. Joyous laughter bubbled out of Emile as Remy scoffed at him in mock offense.

“Girl, you did _not_ just chuck this at me! I can’t believe that the love of my life has betrayed me like this!”

Emile rolled his eyes as Remy dramatically flopped onto the picnic bench next to him. “Shut up and put it on, drama queen. You’re going to freeze otherwise, and I don’t need my boyfriend to become Aang.”

“I’m not goin’ to freeze,” Remy argued even though they were already tying the cloak’s ribbon around their neck.

“Yeah? Do you really want to spend who knows how long outside in the cold without a jacket or anything?”

Remy tried to look petulant for a few seconds but quickly gave up. “No…”

“That’s what I thought,” Emile said matter-of-factly.

“You know what’d make me warmer, though?” Remy waited until Emile raised his eyebrows to continue, “A kiss from my honey.”

Emile smiled brightly as he leaned in. “Well, I can’t argue with that.”


End file.
